Villains (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
Being an object of immense power, Kingdom Hearts is desired by many forces of darkness. Although The Villains Have Come. Main Villains *Unicron - Planet (Main Villain In First Video Game) **The Fallen - Cybertronian aircraft *Decepticon Empire **Megatron → Galvatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck (Leader) **General Grievous - Starfighter (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ***R3-S6 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ***MagnaGuards - Starfighters (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/''Star Wars Transformers'') ** Starscream - F-22 Raptor **Skywarp - F-22 Raptor **Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor ** Barricade - Police Saleen S281 ***Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone ** Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle **Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk **Blackout - ''MH-53M Pave Low IV ***Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion ***Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV ** Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite ***Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar ***Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey **Sentinel Prime - Rosenbauer Fire Truck (Main Villain with Satan In Second Video Game) **Sideways - Audi R8 **Constructicons / Devastator ***Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader *** Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator *** Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ***Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck ***Overload - ''Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane *** Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer **Scalpel - Microscope ** Boron - Stag Beetle (reformed) **Serpentra - Chinese Dragon ***Ectomorphicons **** Hornitor → Ivan-Hornitor - Hornet → Ivan Ooze **** Scorpitron - Scorpion ***Divacons **** Prey - Eagle (basis for the Eaglezord) **** Jaws - Shark (basis for the Sharkzord) **** Claws - Lion (basis for the Catzord) ***Chaoticons ****ED-209 - Attack tank (Robocop trilogy) ****Ejector - Toaster ****Dispensor - Can dispenser ****Hook - Mobile Crane ****Strika the witch - Tank ****Shockwave - Walking Tripod **Demonicons ***Dirt Boss - Forklift truck ***Ransack - Biplane ***Dead End - Car ***Reverb - Motorcycle **D-Pretenders ***Pretender Alice - Pretender- Robot to human **Reformed Decepticons ***Octane the traitor Decepticon - Jumbo Jet/ Oil Tanker **Human Villains ***Thanos & Lady Chaos **Robotic Villains ***Tripod Zarak - Cybertronian Martian Ship (The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series) ****Tripods (War Of The Worlds) *Dragozaurs **Diamond Ryugu - Ankylosaurus **Gigano Dragon - Chinese Dragon **Drago Wing - Prehistoric Bat **Dark Dragon - Western Dragon **Drago Clones ***Drago Tyran - Tyrannosaurus ***Drago Brachio - Brachiosaurus ***Drago Stegus - Stegosaurus ***Drago Tigra - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger ***Drago Dactylus - Pteranodon ***Drago Ceratops - Triceratops ***Drago Elephas - Woolly Mammoth **Dragozaur Army Forces - Allosaurus *Galactic Empire Remnants **Galactic Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) ***Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) ***Sith Lord Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) ****Rattataki Sith Lady Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ***Sith Apprentice Tao (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) ***Sith Units ****Sith Minions ****Sith Assassins ****Sith Adepts ****Sith Warriors ****Sith Marauders **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) **Bounty Hunter Boba Fett (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) ***Clawdite Bounty Hunter Zam Wesell (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) (reveals her true alien form) ****Neimoidian Brutes ****Geonosian Warriors **Dr. Raygar (Ewoks) **Imperial Units ***Stormtroopers ***Snowtroopers ***Sandtroopers ***Seatroopers ***Shock Troopers ***Scout Troopers ***Imperial Engineers ***Imperial Officers ***Dark Troopers ***Imperial Blaze Troopers ***Imperial Freeze Troopers ***Blade Troopers ***Imperial Pilots ***Imperial Marines *Evil Demon Lokar (Dai Satan, "Great Satan") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) **[[Monsters (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space)|Monsters (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers → Power Rangers in Space)]] **Grunts ***(Z-)Putty Patrollers ***Oozemen ***Tengu Warriors ***Cogs ***Putra Pods ***Piranhatrons ***Quantrons ***Orgs ***Rinshi ***Lava Lizards ***Grinders *Hellfire Club **Chernabog (Fantasia) (Founder) ***The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) ***Spirits and Demons **Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (Leader) ***Diablo ***Pete ***Beagle Boys (DuckTales) ****Bigtime Beagle ****Burger Beagle ****Bouncer Beagle ****Baggy Beagle **The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) ***Creeper ****Vikings ***Duke Igthorn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) ****Toadie ****Ogres ***Lady Bane (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) ***Gwythaints ***Cauldron-Born **The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) ***Magic Mirror (reformed) ***Humbert the Huntsman (reformed) ***Evil Trees **Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ***Lucifer ***Wicked Witches **Jafar (Aladdin) (second-in-command) ***Iago (reformed) ***Thugs **Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ***Flotsam & Jetsam ***Illegal Whalers ***Speargunners **Captain Hook (Peter Pan) ***Mr. Smee ***Pirates **Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) ***Jasper & Horace (reformed) ***Cruella's Black Horse ***Black Knights **Hades (Hercules) ***Pain & Panic ***Cerberus (reformed) ***Hydra ***Titans ****Lythos ****Hydros ****Pyros ****Stratos ***Cyclops ***Hecate ***Nemesis ***Demons **Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ***Lock, Shock, and Barrel (reformed) ***Chessmen **Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) ***Lawrence ***Shadow Deities **Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ***Black Warriors **Judge Doom (ドゥーム判事, Dūmu-hanji) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ***The Toon Patrol ****Smart Guy (kicked in the jimmy and sent flying into the vat of Dip) ****Greasy (dies laughing) ****Psycho (falls) ****Wheezy (dies laughing) ****Stupid (dies laughing) ***Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) (all die laughing) **Duloks (Ewoks) ***Dulok King Gorneesh ***Dulok Queen Urgah ***Prince Boogutt ***Boogutt's brother ***Boogutt's sister ***Dulok Shaman Umwak **Heartless ***Xehanort's Heartless *Organization XIII (Absent Silhouettes) **Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice ***Twilight Thorn **Xigbar the Freeshooter ***Sniper Nobodies **Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer ***Dragoon Nobodies **Vexen the Chilly Academic ***Sorcerer Nobodies **Lexaeus the Silent Hero ***Samurai Nobodies **Zexion the Cloaked Schemer ***Creeper Nobodies **Saïx the Luna Diviner ***Berserker Nobodies **Demyx the Melodious Nocturne ***Dancer Nobodies **Luxord the Gambler of Fate ***Gambler Nobodies **Marluxia the Graceful Assassin ***Assassin Nobodies **Larxene the Savage Nymph ***Stealer Nobodies **Nobodies ***Midnight Thorn ***Morning Thorn ***Ninja ***Dusk ***Dark ***Dawn *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) **Adelbert (Mickey's Good Deed) (spoiled brat) **Stromboli (Pinocchio) ***Evil Puppets ****Puppet Soldiers ****Puppet Knights ****Puppet Kings **Coachman (Pinocchio) ***Foulfellow & Gideon **Ringmaster (Dumbo) (reformed) ***Pink Elephants ***Clown Bandits **Ronno (Bambi) ***Bully Deer **Professor Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music) **Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) ***Heffalumps (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) ***Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh) **Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) **Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) **Bothel and Trud (Ewoks) **Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) ***Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) ***Giant Magnet ***Plugsy ***Cutting-Edge Appliances ****Computer ****Entertainment Computer ****Two-Faced Sewing Machine ****Egg Beater ****Boom Box ****Toaster Oven ****Telephone ****Food Processor ****Light Tree ****Vacuum Cleaner **Sykes (Oliver & Company) ***Roscoe and DeSoto **Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) (uses Man's role, also his own) ***Joanna the Goanna ***Poachers ***Poaching Dogs (Bambi) **Atka (Brother Bear 2) **Vidia (Tinker Bell) (redeemed) ***Bats ***Sprinting Thistles **Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) ***Mechanical Monsters ***Elemental Dragons **Leonard Saber (G-Force) ***Evil Scientists ***Exterminators ***Household Appliance Robots **Guards **Unversed ***Flood ***Scrapper ***Bruiser ***Red Hot-Chili ***Orange blaze-Fruit ***Monotracker ***ThornBite ***ShoeGazer ***Spiderchest ***Arch Raven ***Hareraiser ***Jellyshade ***Tank Toppler ***Medicine Bottle ***Sonic Blaster ***Vile Face ***Wild Bruiser ***Blue Sea-salt ***Yellow Mustard ***Green acid-vine ***White Sugar ***Mandrake ***Buckle Bruiser ***Chrono Twister ***Axe Flapper ***Jelly Ball ***Prize Pot ***Spring Loady ***Wheel Master ***Symphony Master ***Cursed Carriage ***Trinity Armor ***Galaxy Armor ***Metamorphosis ***Mad Treant ***Mimic Master ***Iron Prisoner I ***Iron Prisoner II ***Iron Prisoner III ***Iron Prisoner IV *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.: Brawl)- Leader of the sinister Subspace Emissary *Ganondorf (The Legend Of Zelda)- Tabuu's First Disciple of Chaos **Sephiroth (セフィロス, Sefirosu) (Final Fantasy VII) ***Remnants of Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) ****Kadaj (カダージュ, Kadaju) ****Loz (ロッズ, Rozzu) ****Yazoo (ヤズー, Yazu) ***Seifer Almasy (サイファー・アルマシー, Saifa Arumashi) (Final Fantasy VIII) ***Seymour Guado (シーモア＝グアド, Shimoa-Guado) (Final Fantasy X) *Grimlord (VR Troopers) - Archenemy of Grimlock, nemesis of Isaac **Virtual Warriors **Grundel (Thumbelina) ***Grendel (Beowulf) **Xerxes (300) ***Persian Army Forces **Mr. Big/ Frankie Lideo (Moonwalker) ***Illegal Whalers (Free Willy) ***Various Book Antagonists (The Pagemaster) **Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) ***Death Eaters ***Dementors **Botticelli (The Tale Of Despereaux) **Witch (Never Ending Story) **Pizazz (Jem) ***The Misfits *The Rebolizer - Robotic Lochness (Main Villain in Fourth video game) ** Venom / Eddie Brock jr. (Spiderman 3) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) **Prince Charming (チャーミング王子, Chāmingu-ōji) (Shrek the Third) ***Rumpelstiltskin (ルンペルシュティルツキン, Runperushutirutsukin) (Shrek Forever After) ****Wicked Witches ***Little Red Riding Hood ***Count Olaf (オラフ伯爵, Orafu-hakushaku) (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) ****Theater troupe *****O. Lucafont (Hook-handed man) *****Tocuna and Flo (White-faced women) *****Flacutono (Bald man with the long nose) *****Person of indeterminate gender *****Wart-faced man ****Outlaws ****Pirates ****Vikings ****Norsemen (The Secret of Kells) ****Ripto (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) ****The Sorceress (Spyro: Year of The Dragon) ****Naraku (InuYasha) ***Nero (Star Trek) ****Romulan Soldiers ***Carmen Sandiego (Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?) ****V.I.L.E. Agents ***Mr. Sinister (X-Men) ***Apocalypse (X-Men) ***The Wicked Witch of the West (西の悪い魔女, Nishi no Warui Majo) (The Wizard of Oz) ****Flying Monkeys ***Gollum (The Hobbit (1977 film)) ****Evil Ents ****Evil Elves ****Giant Spiders ***Tom, Bert, and William (The Hobbit (1977 film)) ****Trolls ***Great Goblin (The Hobbit (1977 film)) (slain by Gandalf with his sword Glamdring) ****Goblins ***Lord Piccolo (Dragonball: Evolution) ***Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) ****Harry Wormwood ****Zinnia Wormwood ****Michael Wormwood ***The Other Mother/The Beldam (Coraline) ****The Other Father ****The Other Spink and Forcible ****The Other Bobinsky *****Circus Mice → Rats ****Lice ****Beetles ****Spiders ****Evil Dolls ****Scorpions ***Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) ****Singe the Dragon ****Various evil monsters and traps ***Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) ****Napoleon Bonaparte *****Grande Armée ****Al Capone *****Capone Gangsters ****Ivan the Terrible *****Muscovites ****Adolf Hitler *****Nazis ****Osama bin Laden *****Al-Qaeda ****Horus Warriors ****Vikings ****Dark Samurai ****Hostile Native Tribes ***The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) ****Hunch (redeemed) ****Owls ***Velda Plendor (Troop Beverly Hills) ****Culver City Red Feathers ***Kilokhan (Super Human Samurai Syber Squad) ****Evilsoldiers ****Megaviruses ***King Malbert (Igor) ****Dr. Schadenfreude *****Jacklyn *****Evil Inventions *****Zombies ****Werewolves/Wolfmen ***Gladys Sharp (Over The Hedge) ****Dwayne LaFontant ****Verminators ****Shaw (Open Season) *****Poachers ***Titan (Stingray) ****Aquaphibians ***Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) ****Grimsly ****Soldiers ****Black Knights ***Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) ***Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) & Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) ****Max ****Iron Monsters ***Lord Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) ***King Goobot V (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ****Ooblar ****Yolkians ***Captain Black (Captain Scarlet) ****Mysterons ***Masterspy (Supercar) ***The Hood (Thunderbirds) ****Mullion ****Transit ***Zelda (Terrahawks) ****Cy-Star ****Yung-Star ***Count Dregon (Masked Rider) ****Insectivoids ***Alex (Golden Sun) ****Karst ****Agito ****Saturos ****Menardi ***Team Rocket (ロケット団, Rocket-Dan) (Pokemon) ****Giovanni (サカキ, Sakaki) ****Jessie, James, and Meowth (ムサシ、コジロウ、とニャース, Musashi, Kojiro, to Nyasu, "Musashi, Kojirou, and Nyarth") ****Butch and Cassidy ****Hunter Jay ****Domino (Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns) ***Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) ****Ann ****Alan ****Fiore ****Wiseman ****Professor Tomoe ****Zirconia ****Queen Nehelenia ****Sailor Galaxia ****Jadeite ****Nephrite ****Zoisite ****Kunzite/ Malachite ****Rubeus ****Prince Diamante ****Esmeraude ****Saphir ****Queen Kaguya ****Petz ****Kooan ****Beruche ****Calaveras ****Kaolinite ****Mistress 9 ****Pharaoh 90 ****The Witches 5 ****Jun Jun ****Para Para ****Cere Cere ****Ves Ves ****Sailor Animamates ****Queen Metalia ****Master Hand (Super Smash Bros series) ****Crazy Hand ****Giga Bowser ****Fighting Polygons Team ****Fighting Wire Frames Team ****Fighting Alloy Team ***The Injustice Gang (Justice League) ****Sinestro ****Cheetah ****Ares ****Legion ****Ultra-Humanite ****Joker ****Black Adam ****Captain Cold ***Dr. Wily (Mega Man 1994 cartoon series) ****Cutman ****Gutsman ***Dr. Eggman (Sonic series) ****Erazor Djinn ****Black Knight ****Neo Metal Sonic ****Dark Oak ****Black Narcissus ****Pale Bay Leaf ****Mephiles the Dark ****Nega-Eggman ****The Babylon Rogues ***Mr. Black (Shorts (2009 film)) ***Mon-Star (Silverhawks) ***Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) ***Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) ***Hordak (She-Ra) ***Mandarin and Iron Monger (Iron Man) ***Solomon Grundy and Parallax (Green Lantern) ***General Parvo (Road Rovers) ****The Groomer ***Dr. Piranoid (Street Sharks) ****Seaviates ***Shredder (TMNT) ****Foot Ninjas ***Lawrence Limburger (BMFM 93) ****Plutarkians ***Ronald Rump (BMFM 06) ****Catatonians ***Stavros Garkos (Hurricanes) ****The Garkos Gorgons ***Daleks (Doctor Who) ***Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) ***Various Pixar Villains ****AUTO (WALL-E) *****GO-4 ****Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) *****Toy Bandits ****Al McWhiggin (Toy Story 2) ****Hopper (A Bug's Life) *****Thumper *****Grasshoppers ****Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) ****Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters, Inc.) ****Phillip Sherman (''Finding Nemo) ****Syndrome (The Incredibles) *****Arsonists *****Nomanisan Island Henchmen *****Armored Henchmen *****Lobber Henchmen *****Flying Lobber Henchmen *****Laser Gun Henchmen *****Flying Laser Gun Henchmen *****Shield Henchmen *****Evil Machines *****Omnidroid 9000 ******Cockatiels ******Helibots ******Velocibots ******Leaporbots ******Meleebots ******Seekerbots ******Tanks ****Chick Hicks (Cars) *****Military Tanks ****Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) ***Guards Other Villains *Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, and Sleepy Hollow) *Queen of Hearts and The Red Queen(Alice in Wonderland 1951 and 2010) **King of Hearts and Knave of Hearts **Armored Cards **Card Soldiers **Jabberwocky *Tiger (Swiss Family Robinson) *Kaa the Python (The Jungle Book) *Shere Khan the Tiger (The Jungle Book) *Prince John (Robin Hood) **Sir Hiss **Sheriff of Nottingham **Trigger & Nutsey (reformed) *Master Control Program (Tron) **Rogue Program Commander Sark ***Rogue Programs ***Outlaw Programs ***Rinzler ***Clu 2.0 (Tron Legacy) ***Jarvis *Nome King (Return to Oz) **Mombi ***Wheelers **Nomes *Jadru (ジャドル, Jadoru) (Ewoks) **Silky (シルキ, Shiruki) *Hut of Horrors (恐怖の小屋, Kyoufu no Goya) (Ewoks) **Horville (ホルヴィル, Horuviru) ***White Tumblebunnies **Snake Eater (スネークイーター, Sunēkuītā) **Poob (プーブ, Pūbu) **Bilbob the Mystic (メルマー, Merumā, "Melmar") **Bagpipe creature *Merlock (DuckTales) **Dijon the Thief *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) **Benjamin **Electric Eels *Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) **Undertow **Cloak & Dagger *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) **LeFou **Peasant Flamers **Forkers ***Poor Old Farmers ***Rich Farmers **Swingers ***Lumberjacks ***Miners **Pluggers **Jocks *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) **Fife (reformed) *The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) **Winifred Sanderson **Sarah Sanderson **Mary Sanderson *Scar (The Lion King) **Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ***Nuka ***Vitani (reformed) **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed **Hyenas *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) **Percy (reformed) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) **Huns **Bandits *Sabor the Leopard And Clayton (Tarzan) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) **Captain Gantu (reformed) ***Reuben (Experiement 625) (reformed) **Leroy ***Leroy Clones *Shego, the Supreme One (Kim Possible) **Dr. Drakken **Lord Monkey Fist ***Monkey Ninjas **Duff Killigan → RoboDuff **Bonnie Rockwaller *Motor Ed *Professor Dementor *Lorwardians **Warhawk **Warmonga *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Dr. Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Goosey Loosey (reformed) **Wind-up "the-sky-is-falling" Chicken Little replicas *Aliens (Chicken Little) (reformed) **Melvin the Alien Dad (identified) **Tina the Alen Mom (identified) **Alien Cop (identified) *Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) **Vastatosaurs **Venatosaurs **Allosaurs **Troodons **Titanosaurs **Rodans **Metriohynchuses **Pilosaurs **Dorats **Pulmonoscorpiuses **Meganulons **Homo Minions Semi-Original Villains *Satan the Dark Lord of Hell (Main Villain In Second Video Game) **Mephistopheles **Devil-like Warriors **Dark Legion Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Bosses